Talk:Halo Alpha
Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wika? Click here Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Search_logo.png Can we change the Image:Search_logo.png link so that it doesn't go to the Wikia Home page. On Wookieepedia when you click on their Search_logo.png it takes you to their Advanced Search Page. Can we change our link so that when you click the Search_logo.png it also goes to the advanced search page? --John117 02:35, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :No, sorry. There's no way to change where the search box links to. Angela (talk) 08:17, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::Oh I just saw that Wookieepedia another Wikia like us changed theirs so I thought that we could to.--Esemono 02:22, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Just a wild guess here, but looking at their Mediawiki:monobook.js I saw this interesting code, perhaps you could change your monobook to do something similar... function loadFunc() { document.getElementById('searchform').getElementsByTagName('a')0.href = "http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Search&adv=1"; if(document.getElementById('infoboxinternal') != null) { document.getElementById('infoboxend').innerHTML = 'Hide'; } fillEditSummaries(); fillDeleteReasons(); if(typeof onPageLoad != "undefined") { onPageLoad(); } } Minor Star Ships Should all Star Ship Stubs be moved to a central page? As shown for example in, Minor Star Ships? Add your opinion on the Talk:Minor Star Ships page. What to do about the timeline So the timeline has now been broken up apparantly into seperate pages connected via a template, Template:Timeline. But now we a bunch of pages trying to navigate every year for example, 2000s or 21st Century. With the new Timeline Template these pages are kind of redundant. Should these pages be deleted? --Esemono 02:40, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Logo Contest Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. I've created a Logo Contest page and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. 800 Page!!! We just passed 800!! Very cool! And according to the Wikia.com Stats page we are 16th place for page requests per day! Pretty Good! -- Esemono 13:11, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :what's a page request ? --Climax Viod 15:09, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::A page request is when someone's browser looks at a page. The browser, "requests" the page. Improvement Drive Here are a few suggestions for the next improvement drives: *Multiplayer related material. *People *Halo 2 Levels *Timeline and years -ED 01:08, 23 September 2006 (UTC) podcast Please put a link that has the info from the bungie podcasts and links to download them. Please, as I said, put the info from it. I have dial-up so it took me over 3 hours to download it.--12.108.200.86 20:12, 24 September 2006 (UTC)